


Born to Love You

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oops another one, Reader is Scott's twin, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Stiles Stilinski/Reader. Reader is Scott's twin. After the events of season 3B, Stiles hasn't been the same. Reader can't take it anymore and has a talk with him. Hidden feelings come to light.





	Born to Love You

You knew things would never be the same after the nogitsune. You had all lost so much. Allison, Aiden. You’d almost lost Stiles. And that was something you know you wouldn’t have survived.

But, in a way, it felt like you had. He was different now. He carried a weight on his shoulders that wasn’t there before. He was pulling away from all of you. Putting distance there, afraid of something. 

You were going to find out what.

Last class of the day, you both had a free period. He went to head outside and go home, but you grabbed his arm. 

“Hey,” you said softly.

“Hey,” he replied, not meeting your eyes.

You studied his face. He’d gotten more sleep, but it didn’t look like much. You figured that was understandable.

“Can we talk, Stiles?” you asked.

“Um, can we do it later? I just wanna go home.”

“You know what, that’s a good idea. I’ll come with.”

He looked like he was going to talk you out of it, but you silenced him with a look. He hung his head and nodded. You both walked out of the school to his Jeep and got in. The ride was completely silent.

Once you reached his house, you went upstairs and entered his bedroom. Gone were the notes and newspaper clippings and red string. Everything was back to normal, except him. He shut the door behind you and you turned to him as he set his bag down. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” he asked you.

You set down your messenger bag and rubbed your hands together, wondering how to broach the subject.

“I…we…we’re all worried about you. It’s like you’re pushing us away.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I just need some time.”

You nodded. “And I get that. But there’s a difference between needing time and distancing yourself emotionally from everyone you care about.”

He finally met your gaze. “(Y/N), what do you want me to say?”

“How about the truth? And why I’m getting the worst of it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You sighed. “Stiles, you barely look at me anymore. You talk to the others, but not to me. This is the longest conversation we’ve had since before the fox took over. And I wanna know why.”

He moved to his desk and leaned his hands on it. “I don’t know what to tell you here. I’m just trying to deal with everything.”

You walked over to him and put your hand on his arm. “You think I’m not? Allison was one of my best friends. Aiden and I were getting close, which I know you hated. I miss them so much it aches in my chest. And now I feel like I’ve lost you too. Please.”

Stiles looked down at you, at the tears welling in your eyes. “I’m sorry, I just…I just can’t.”

“Why not? We’ve been best friends since we were kids. We used to tell each other everything.”

“Yeah, well, things have changed,” he said bitterly, pulling away from you to sit on the bed.

“That’s bullshit. That is a cop out if I’ve ever heard one. Yeah, things have changed. They’ll never be like they were. But when you lose a family member, you don’t just check out. You lean on each other and get through it together. You get stronger. Just let me be here for you, that’s all I want.”

You sat next to him on his bed and watched tears fall from his eyes, stopping yourself from wiping them away.

“Talk to me,” you whispered.

Stiles fidgeted for a moment before standing up and pacing. “You don’t understand, all right? You don’t get it and you never will. None of you can ever understand the feeling of not being in control like I was. Of watching yourself do horrible things and not being able to stop it. I remember everything I did, and yeah, maybe it wasn’t me, but it feels like it was. Allison and Aiden are dead because of me. I tried to kill all of you and now…”

You got to your feet and moved toward him. “Now what?”

He angrily wiped his tears away. “Now how am I supposed to face you? How do I know that won’t hurt you again?”

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, and how do you know?”

You placed your hand over his heart. “Because it’s only you in there now. And you could never hurt us.”

He put his hand over yours, looking down at it. “I still wake up every night. Nightmares. I dream that we didn’t stop it, that it’s still inside me. And it always goes after the same person.”

You moved closer to him. “Who? Who, Stiles?”

He looked into your eyes. “You.”

That confused you. “Me? Why me?”

He sighed. “Because it knew what you meant to me. You were the one it was always threatening, the one it promised to tear apart. And I just can’t help but be afraid that it still might happen. I can’t…I can’t let it happen. Not to you.”

You put your other hand on his cheek. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know when I stopped looking at you as Scott’s sister, as one of my best friends. When I stopped liking Lydia. But I did. It feels like you’re the one good, beautiful thing left in my life, and I’ve got this darkness inside of me that’ll destroy you if I let it.”

You could feel the tears rolling down your cheeks. “You have feelings for me?”

Stiles scoffed. “Feelings?” He held your face in his hands. “(Y/N), I’m in love with you.”

You shut your eyes tightly, not quite believing it. You opened them again and met his. “Is this real?”

He looked confused. “I’m pouring out my heart and you’re wondering if it’s real?”

You nodded. “It’s just…I’ve had this dream before. But I never got a chance to say it back.”

He moved closer to you. “So say it.”

You took a deep breath. “I think I’ve always loved you. I can’t remember not loving you. It’s like I was born to.”

He studied your face, as if to make sure you were telling the truth. “Really?”

“Really.”

He breathed shakily for a moment before crashing his lips to yours. His hands moved to your hips and yours snaked around his neck. It was a frantic kiss; filled with need. Your tongues explored each other’s mouths and you whimpered and moaned, tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck. 

You parted and rested your foreheads together. You closed your eyes for a second, breathing him in.

Stiles let out a breath. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I pushed you away. I just…”

You put a finger to his lips. “It’s okay. I just wanna be with you.”

He nodded and you led him to his bed, both removing your shoes. You laid down facing each other, hands intertwined. You stared into one another’s eyes, nothing but love between you. No more fear.

“Sleep, Stiles. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

He gave you another kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).”

You kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

And that night, for the first time in weeks, Stiles slept peacefully.


End file.
